pelionfandomcom-20200213-history
Efuny
Efuny is the demigod son of Corellon and Sophie. He fought in the War for Azorate when we was young, and upon coming of age traveled the world fighting against many evils and becoming by most accounts the most iconic warrior of The Age of Spirit. Biography Childhood (263 - 270) Efuny was born in the Feywilds, he lived with his mother in the region of Ruams, which would converge with Pelion in the year 265. Early Life (270 - 380) Efuny had little aptitude for the bow, a shock to his mother and father, but his unusual strength began showing through at a very young age. A human explorer into the Fey, Daniel, spent some time training with Efuny when he was still just a toddler by elf standards. Daniel would go on to marry Sophie and father Efuny's half brother, Fureny in 310. At Efuny's Bilente in the year 337 he failed every test that a warrior was expected to pass, with the exception of swordplay. Despite some disagreement among the elders, Efuny was assigned into the warrior class, but would retire from the service of his town a mere 12 years later upon his step-father's death. At this point he began travelling the feywilds. In the city of Aqsylva he trained with the merfolk Daedalus. In the year 380 he and Fureny left their town to see the world The War for Azorate (380 - 384) Traveling onto Pelion, Efuny found the humans in the neighboring country of Azorate in bloody war with the giants, after assessing the situation, he and his brother agreed to fight with the humans in the war. Efuny was one of the most important players in the conflict, along with Anders Kyne and Triss Ferenfol. After the war, Efuny would sign off, and along with his new close friend Garner Eckart. Traveling War Hero (384 - 396) With his reputation as a powerful warrior cemented, Efuny would begin travelling around taking odd jobs. He primarily fought dragons and aberrations, and his reputation as a slayer of unkillable beasts would further propel his fame. Many adventurers attempted to join him, and while almost none of them qualified for the kind of work he had become famous for, Efuny saw the value in creating a symbol in the form of an organization of adventurers, and he founded The Gilded Dragon Knights. With his reputation and influence higher than practically any other adventurer in the modern age, Efuny just kept raising the bar. He fought to stop the Dragon Queen Tiamat from taking control of The Abyss, and with the help of a powerful artifact, he was able to fight evenly with the major god. Shortly after he fought the Vampire Lord Phil to stop him from stealing some artifacts, although that was mostly a misunderstanding (a very violent one,) and after that incident Efuny became one of the few people Phil respected as a warrior and a leader. After that, Efuny would meet up with Anders to help fight Torog. Conquerer of the Tarrasque (396) The Battle in Torog's Palace also included the destruction of the Orbs of Elemental Power, and with their destruction, the cosmological events that would lead to The Conflux were set in motion. This initial release of power also woke the Tarrasque from his resting spot in Anglodale, where it had been frozen by Ioun hundreds of years earlier. Efuny, along with the rest of the Gilded Dragon Knights, as well as Phil and many other adventurers gathered to stop the Tarrasque. With their combined power, they were able to stop it once more, and the city of Teralous, along with the greater country of Sigil, was founded to defend and use the Tarrasque. End of the Gilded Dragon Knights (396-399) The Gilded Dragon Knights were world famous now, they had fought gods and monsters and always come out on top. But with several members aging out, even Fureny was getting to retirement age, the organization switched gears. As Efuny began to pass middle age, he became increasingly weary of aberrations, and began to use the Gilded Dragon Knights to try to begin to deal with the monsters from beyond. In one of these missions, Garner Eckart along with several younger members of the Gilded Dragon Knights, were killed by mind flayers. Efuny was devastated, with his brother retired, and his best friend dead and lost, he disbanded the Gilded Dragon Knights and went off an a solo crusade against the mind flayers. This mission was suicidal, even for Efuny, he had resigned himself to death, and after carving a bloody crest deep into a mind flayer fortress, he was captured. Later Life (399 - 523) Being captured by mind flayers is a fate perhaps worse than any other, Efuny was tortured and starved for years, before being sold to a mind flayer collector in the underdark of sigil. Even after all he'd been through, he was still ferocious, and he was locked up in a secure cell with no food, water or light for nearly two decades. But although he was wasting away, he did not die, and in 437 he was freed by a group of adventurers. With his friends all dead, and himself a husk of his former self, Efuny kept to himself and began training with Daedalus again. Category:Player Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Elves Category:Demigods Category:Chaotic Good Characters